


A Samhain Toast for Three

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Clothed Sex, Gift Fic, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Multi, Partially Clothed Sex, Resurrection, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samhain in the Wizarding World changed after Moldy Voldie's defeat...all for the better!  Just ask Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Samhain Toast for Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lore/gifts).



> A Birthday/Halloween Gift for LJ/IJ community Lupin_Snape’s own Lore, who makes me smile, laugh, and appreciate all the lovely, talented people who love Severus and Remus, and Sirius, too. * Built on her LJ/IJ community hp_halloween prompt characters for 2015 because my first effort for that fest got way, way, way out-of-hand. *grin* And so…Happy Birthday and Happy Halloween, Lore!

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**  
_ Disclaimer:_  
** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Once upon a time, it would have been the perfect set-up for a bad joke...

Three wizards walk into a pub. One's a weather-beaten werewolf, one's a nasty berk of a double-agent, and the last one's looking awfully good for a dead mad man....

In fact, all of them are looking better than any dead men should.

»¤«∞»¤«

Tom the publican never once flinched at the sight of the three. Well, he was pretty much _flinched out_ , considered his father-in-law, Old Ned—dead for twenty-five years since the first dust-up with Ol' You-Know-Who—was helping him behind the bar for theast decade. He merely wove around Old Ned, grabbed a dusty bottle of Odgen's Premium Firewhisky with a brass tag engraved _S. Black, 1979_ hanging from its neck, and rapidly poured four drinks. He threw his barkeep's portion back with a practiced hand and then nodded to the three visitors, gesturing with his chin to a table in the back, empty but for a lit candle dripping blood-red wax onto a brass salver. A wooden serving tray got the three glasses and the bottle, and then was floated over the heads of everyone else to that nice, quiet, dark table.

All three nodded back, but walked past the other patrons, one of which had flaming red hair and a wicked grin who happened to be snogging a bubblegum-haired female currently sitting on his lap. The witch opened one eye and wriggled her fingers at the trio before turning her attention back to her lothario as the trio made their way to their table.

Suddenly, someone cried out, "Snape! Severus Snape!"

The Leaky Cauldron, filled to the rafters with revellers, revenants, and rousers stilled, creaked into inaction, and otherwise ground to a halt as Harry Potter, currently three sheets to the wind, tore away from his parents to skitter drunkenly around tables until he could grab Severus Snape's arm and bring him to a halt. The celebrants watched avid interest until they noticed no wands were drawn nor were there any fireworks—other than those popping over that ginger and the Metamorphmagus' heads—and they slowly turned back to their own conversations, obfuscations, and other tall tales of the season.

"Snape, I'm sho- _hic_ -so glad you made it this year," Harry practically burbled. He was obviously a bit tipsy, but that could be laid at the altar of the holiday's doings, meaning he was in good company, so to speak. "I asked Remus to bring you, if he found you, so I could thank you and show you pictures of your namesake, Albus Severus."

"Potter, only you would think it's important to me that you saddled an offspring of yours with _both_ mine and Albus' names. Dreadfully impertinent, if you asked me." Snape tried to shake off Harry's tenacious hold, looking at his companions for help, but they were already seated, sipping at the well-aged amber nectar of the wizarding gods that Severus had been looking forward to with relish—and ignoring his most grievous plight. He split his glare between Potter Junior and Remus and Sirius...and fumed.

"Ish okay, Snape, Draco said you'th...you'd take on whish...which...just meant yoush...you like it." Potter slumped a bit onto Severus' chest, earning the totality of Snape's glare and distracting several other customers for all of two minutes as they wondered if Harry Potter was going to regret that action.

"Need some assistance, Severus?" Remus asked softly. Without waiting for an answer he deftly plucked the drunken young wizard from Snape's chest and turned him slightly to rest against his tatty cardigan. "I'll just walk Harry over Lily and James, then, shall I?" And, again, without an answer, Remus Lupin manoeuvred Harry through the crowded aisles of the Leaky and back to his table, sparing a moment to hug Lily and James, and congratulate Draco Malfoy on snagging Harry...finally..and for blending their families so nicely. Then, after doing the polite thing, he returned to Severus' side, gently dragged him into their booth, and thrust a half-full glass of premium firewhisky into his hand.

"You should've seen your face, Sev," Sirius chortled into his own drink. "Like a bloody thunderstorm that didn't know which way to send the lightning." He laughed, and then snorted firewhisky, which then made _his_ face contort into something fierce and dark...dark red, that was.

Severus finally sipped his libation. His hand was steady, his gaze was focussed—on Sirius' ruddy, choking self—and his foot—sans boot—was rubbing up and down Remus' calf, hidden by the shadows shrouding their booth. Once the half-glass was finished, he turned a gimlet eye toward Remus, slid down a bit more in his seat and wriggled his toes under Remus knee, making the werewolf squirm and look at him heatedly, all the while holding out his glass for a refill. 

Suddenly, the air in the booth grew warm. "If that glance were any hotter, I'd say it was fuelled by fine firewhisky. In fact, I'd even say it was _my_ firewhisky..." Severus' voice faded away as Remus blinked and Sirius moved closer, hidden from wondering eyes by his position neared the wall.

"Well, Sev, it _is_ Samhain, and firewhisky's been part of many an altar offering, you know," Sirius said in a low, deliciously pitched rumble. His free hand was in Severus pocket, fingers working at the hidden button inside it, and then, finally, they were petting over Severus' thigh, causing his leg to quiver and tickle more of Remus' knee. 

Then Sirius leaned closer and kissed Severus' cheek, but didn't meet his eye—he kept his on Remus while he spoke. "And don't worry. Once Remus brought you back to the table, my Notice-Me-Not charm and that modified Muffliato of yours was been triggered. No one will notice me vanishing the table and stripping you naked so you can ride Remy's nice, thick cock while I suck you. After I dribble a bit of firewhisky on that club of yours, of course." 

Severus' head hit the back of the booth as Sirius suited actions to words. The table vanished, but their wooden serving salver kept floating, their now empty glasses floating to it as it moved out of the way. Remus unbuttoned the placket of his trousers, unsurprisingly commando underneath. He tugged his cock to blushing perfection as Severus licked his lips at the sight.

Sirius just ran his wand over Severus' robes and they melted away in a grey fog until Severus' arse was squirming on the leather banquette seat, his legs splaying open automatically for Sirius to fondle his bollocks. Then, Sirius began tugging, making Severus stand up, his eyes flickering up and around but no one was looking at them, so he did as he was moved, and was soon sitting on Remus' thighs, that lovely, heated cock slicked with something from Remus' cardigan pocket, and rocking between the globes of Severus' arse. 

Once his lovers were situation to his liking, Sirius knelt between their feet, one hand reaching up and between Severus' thighs to steal some lube from Remus' cock. Remus sighed and sank down into his seat, legs widening which made Severus even more open, more wantonly displayed to Sirius.

Pressing open-mouthed kisses to Severus' quivering stomach and thighs, Sirius began pressing a fingertip into Severus' arsehole, teasingly mimicking what his tongue was doing, which in turn began to make Severus mewl and writhe on Remus' lap.

"Don't tease us too much, Sirius..." Remus said gruffly. "He's too delectable, so open, so wanton, so spread out like a veritable feast." He nipped at Severus' shoulder which made Severus plunge down onto the first knuckle of Sirius' questing finger. "And, I'm so very, very hungry..." His strong hands curled over Severus' hipbones and held him steady as Sirius worked his finger into Severus and his mouth up and down Severus' cock.

A minute later, Severus whimpered a bit as that first finger was joined by another. They twisted and scissored inside him, making his hips thrust up at Sirius, and making Remus' growl as his own cock was cradled between those lush buttocks. Sirius pulled off after one particularly violent thrust and turned his head to bite Severus' inner thigh. That stilled Severus just enough for a third finger to worm its way inside, and gave Sirius a headstart toward deepthroating Severus. Remus just held Severus, his own hips rolling a bit as Severus' bouncing got to him.

At long last, Sirius was ready to let Remus into that delicious heat and he pulled Severus forward a bit as his fingers were finally free. Then, with Severus leaning on him, he guided Remus' cock to Severus' loosened arse and then gently helped Severus sink down until Remus was bollocks-deep inside Severus and then Severus' cock was almost bollocks-deep inside Sirius' throat. Soon they were seesawing together, each on caught in a reciprocating wave of heat and moaning until Severus moved one foot and pressed his toes against Sirius' straining placket, flexing his preternaturally long toes rhythmically.

The sensations got to be too much and Sirius muffled his own cry of ecstasy by swallowing around Severus. That pulsating pressure pulled a wavering whimper from Severus as he thrashed on Remus' lap, nearly dislodging Sirius as he milked the orgasm from him. Then, when Sirius came in his trousers, and fell back onto his heels, Remus grabbed Severus' hips and pushed him up and pulled him down his aching cock, growling as he climbed to his own peak, and then, finally, he too tipped over into orgasm, pulling Severus' relaxed body down onto his cock so he could fill it until there was nothing left in him.

"Mmm...I love Samhain celebrations...don't you?" Severus mumbled happily as he lay across Remus' body, his arse still holding the man's cock.

Remus laughed, jostling Severus and making him shiver at the rumble vibrating through him and the sensation of that still thick cock moving inside him. "As do I, Severus, as do I. And giving you the pleasure of sex in the open is always like getting a sweet treat for myself." Remus gently disengaged from Severus, his wand slipping into his hand as he murmured a mild cleansing charm on Severus' arse and his thighs, and his own self. 

Sirius worked his way up from the floor to practically melt into the cushions of the banquette. He lazily waved at Remus, indicating the damp spot on his trousers. When Remus didn't clean it, Sirius whined a bit. "Aw, Remy, you wouldn't leave me looking debauched now, would you?"

Severus reached back and plucked Remus' wand from his hand and soon he was clothed from neck to foot in robes very similar to those Sirius had vanished. He hadn't moved from Remus' lap, and wriggled his wool-covered arse over Remus' valiantly-trying-rise-to-the-occasion cock which earned him a slap on the thigh and a huff before he was moved onto his own cushion and Remus was done up to his own prior condition. All of which left Sirius alone looking as debauched as he'd mentioned.

"I do like that look on you, Padfoot, like you were just waiting to be buggered over the table, moaning for all to hear and see," Remus said with a devilish grin.

Severus looked at Sirius critically. Then he reached out and pressed his fingertips to the damp spot over the not-so-quiescent bulge under it. "Yes, Remus is correct. Debauched is a good look on you, Black. One that I look forward to seeing again tonight." He pulled back and conjured the table back into position, the floating tray settling on it with the barest clink of glass. "And as I do not share, unless it is with Lupin, I daresay I should remove the evidence of your debauchery so that others cannot be tempted by what could never be theirs." Barely moving his lips, Severus' wand waved in a lazy 'S' shape and Sirius looked less sated and more put-together. "Now that you're presentable, I suggest you remove the Notice-Me-Not and the Muffliato so that we may make the rounds."

He turned his head slightly and smirked. "Or, lest I miss my guess, your erstwhile godson has imbibed enough to want to share his good fortune at marrying into the Malfoy fortune and damn the privacy spells in his way." Severus leaned against Remus' side as Harry staggered up to their booth, Draco Malfoy hovering at his side.

Sirius removed the spells just as Harry attempted to sit down, which made Severus chuckle darkly as the intoxicated wizard just barely got an arse-cheek on the seat before Sirius lunged to the side for him and Draco pushed him into the booth.

"Dra- _hic_ -co, do that thing, pleeth?" Harry lisped drunkenly. As soon as Draco had cloaked them in another Notice-Me-Not and a Silencio, Harry sat up, soberer than a Wiznegamot judge.

Severus blinked at the transformation, but said nothing. Remus pursed his lips, opened his mouth, and then closed it. Sirius said it for all of them: "Harry, why aren't you drunk?"

Draco laughed. "Oh, Potter's got the head of an oak and the empty legs to hide much, much more firewhisky. He out-drank Lucius at our wedding, which so impressed the old wanker that he's officially adopted the children as Malfoys, even if they are step-children."

Harry waved that away to lean forward conspiratorially. "Yes, yes, that's a story for another time. I need your help. The Weasley Twins have challenged me to wheeze duel and I want to win this year!" He looked so earnest, and so young, that in that instant, none of the three other men would have said no to anything he asked.

"Well, now," Sirius began, indicating himself and Remus, "being as how you've got the better parts of the Marauders—"

"And two brilliant Slytherins, mind," Severus and Draco interjected at the same time.

"And two brilliant Slytherins, yes, yes...well, you've got those Weasley Twins out-classed and out-gunned by a long shot," Remus finished.

Soon they were plotting and planning...and many a firewhisky was drunk to their forthcoming success.

»¤«∞»¤«

The last day of Samhain dawned bright and crisp, leaves rising and falling on cool gusts.

In everyone's _The Quibbler: The Samhain Edition_ were wizarding photos of Fred and George Weasley, as well as Tonks, Ron and Hermione Weasley, and, of all wizards, Percy Weasley, covered in multicoloured feathers and beaded necklaces _coo-cooing_ and laying eggs that broke open and had piles of fine chocolate coins inside them that had Severus' likeness on one side and the phrase _'Marauders Rule...Weasleys Drool!'_ on the other. There were also interviews with James Potter and the Weasley Pater and Mater, and deconstructions of what pranks and wheezes were done visibly, and wild speculation on those that most likely occurred unseen. There was even a photograph of Severus Snape smiling at Sirius Black while Remus Lupin plucked Draco Malfoy-Potter after a wheeze misfired.

Late to the party, _The Daily Prophet_ had one item of note about that year's Samhain, hidden away on page six—with a lone magicked line drawing:

> 'Like I told ya', said Argus Filch, Hogwarts Caretaker Emeritus. 'I saw a couple o' gingers and a pink-haired bint racin' down the street, blue flames an' feathers comin' from their arses in great big puffs. I can say that, can't I? Weren't like ya see that every day, eh? Even if 'tis Samhain."

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_  



End file.
